1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a graph display method and a storage medium to display graphs of function expressions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, in an information device such as a mobile terminal or a mobile phone, a user interface which is a display screen provided with a touch panel is common, and the content in the display screen can be freely moved according to a point on the touch panel touched by a user and movement of the touch.
Also, a small electronic calculator (scientific calculator) having a function to calculate function expressions is highly functional and can display graphs or figures, and its display screen is provided with a touch panel.
As arts to scroll the display content which are applicable to this kind of display device provided with a touch panel, the followings have been conceived.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-094596, there has been conceived a graphic display device which sets a direction of a scroll bar as set by a user, displays the scroll bar in the set direction and scrolls the display content in the set direction on the basis of a movement direction and a movement amount of a touch operation on the scroll bar.
Further, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-126759, there has been conceived a display device which displays a graph of a function expression, and when a trace pointer which moves on the graph is out of a display screen by a touch operation on a coordinate axis, scrolls the graph and the coordinate axis.
As known from these conventional display control devices each provided with a touch panel, there have been conceived some arts to scroll the content in a display screen according to a touch operation and display the content. However, a display control art which further increases usability is desired to be realized.